


Secret Night

by Yuunyanshi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunyanshi/pseuds/Yuunyanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Gaku and Tsumugi were too busy during Christmas to get some time for just the two of them, so they make plans to go out together the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Night

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Wrote this for the 1st day of the Christmas event on Tumblr (prompt: presents) back in December/2015.
> 
> 2- *points to title* Yes. I know.

“Tell me when you are finished with your work today. I want to see you.”

The day was December 26. That message was received by Tsumugi during her lunch break. She was secretly expecting some contact from that person, and promptly replied.

“Gaku-San! Thank you for the hard work! I’ll finish my job early today since things will be calm for a while. Are you busy right now?”

“I’m going back to work, but won’t be there for long. Call me when you are free. I’ll go get you.”

Both of them wanted to spend Christmas evening together, just the two of them, but that proved to be impossible. It was okay, though. The holiday won’t run away, so there will always be a next year to try again.

A few hours later, Tsumugi was waiting for her companion by herself at a lively park, not far from Takanashi Productions. She haven’t told anyone about her plans, fearing for negative reactions or trouble for them.

As she heard a familiar voice calling her name, she glanced over to her side, just in time to feel Gaku reaching for her hand.

“Hello, Tsumugi. I’m glad you accepted to meet today.”

“I-I should be the one thanking Gaku-san for inviting me! I’m really happy for being able to spend some time with you!”

She firmly grabbed his hand as if reassuring him of her obvious feelings.

It’s not like they haven’t seen each other recently, but that was the first time they would be going out without anyone else from TRIGGER or IDOLiSH7; a special time for the both of them alone.

“Is there any place you want to go? I can drive you anywhere.”

Tsumugi haven’t really thought of anything out of the ordinary to do. Only being able to spend time with the other already filled her with happiness, so she gave him the only answer she could think of.

“I want to go somewhere where we can have fun together!”

And that’s how they ended in a movie theater.

“Are you sure you’re okay with a horror movie?”

“Yes! Even if I get scared, I like them!”

“Is that so? Then, feel free to cling to me whenever you get scared.”

“GGGGaku-san!!!”

And she actually did it. On impulse. Three times.

“…I’m sorry.”

“Didn’t I already say it’s fine? Your screams were cute. Besides, having you that close was not a bad thing.”

As they walked back to the car, it started snowing. Tsumugi looked up, looking happy as a kid, with her deep red cheeks contrasting with the pure white snowflakes falling everywhere from the night sky. Gaku admired the scene in silence, smiling softly.

Tsumugi was so adorable, and he loved her so much.

“There is a place that I’d like to go with you. Would that be okay?”

Tsumugi turn back to face Gaku, the embarrassment from the movie incidents still visible in her face.

“Of course! Where is it?”

Gaku making a rather mischievous face, touched Tsumugi’s lips with one of his fingers.

“It’s a secret.”

Tsumugi’s heart was pounding like crazy as she was reminded once again that the person in front of her was like a natural idol.

She didn’t ask anything else, and just sit in the car obediently as he started driving.

To enjoy their time together, they chatted about a number of things. What they liked to do in their free time. What songs they liked to listen to, besides TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7 ones. How they were happy for having met each other.

Tsumugi was so involved in the conversation that she almost didn’t notice when the car stopped.

“What are you spacing out for? We are here.”

Like a gentleman, Gaku opened the car door for her, offering his hand for Tsumugi, who promptly accepted.

There wasn’t anyone there but them. Looking around for the first time, Tsumugi approached the sightseeing spot and saw a white-covered landscape. Her eyes were sparkling with such a beautiful scenario.

“I realized you would like this place. Beautiful, isn’t it.”

“Yes, It’s really beautiful! Thank you so much for bringing me here!”

“There is one more reason I chose such a quiet place.”

Gaku suddenly hugged Tsumugi from behind, resting his head in her shoulder; in his hands, there was a small gift box, decorated with a silky pink ribbon.

“G-Gaku-san?????!!!”

Even though she was fairly used to hugs from other guys, Gaku’s was more than enough to make a mess of her.

“Sorry for not being able to give it to you before, Tsumugi. I’m late, but Merry Christmas.”

Still a bit confused, she took the box from his hands, shaking.

“Ah, t-thank you so much for this! Would it be okay for me to open it…?”

“Of course. I want to know if you like it.”

She carefully pulled the ribbon and opened the box. From inside, she took a golden necklace and ring. Golden…? Wait, was it really gold???!

“This is really beautiful, but I can’t accept such an expensive gift. I couldn’t even think of a good present for Gaku-san, and yet…”

Gaku sighed, relieved.

“If that’s the problem, it’ easy to solve. There is something I have had my eyes on for some time already, would you give it to me, Tsumugi?”

“Y-yes, I’ll give it to you. What is it?”

Letting go of the embrace, Gaku instead picked Tsumugi bridal style and, without looking away from her blushing surprised face, smiled.

“Would you give me your heart?”

Tsumugi opened her mouth slightly, but the words wouldn’t come out immediately. Oh god, she was so happy that her mind had gone blank, as if waiting for the time that the dream would end. But it didn’t. It wasn’t a dream.

Still, that was something she couldn’t give a straight answer to.

“W-wouldn’t that be a problem? You are an idol and we are from different companies, after all…”

Gaku approached his face to hers, whispering in her ear.

“I’ll be fine as long as no one knows.”


End file.
